Nasuverse: The RWOL Version
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: This here is my personal take on the Nasuverse: a shared universe that all my Fate stories will take place in. I will take the concepts that Kinoko Nasu have created over the years and put into a concise and easy to understand format without it being convoluted and without all the techno jargon thrown in. I will also put my own personal spin on certain concepts as well.


Hello everyone this is **RWOL** \- the **Red Warrior of Light**. This right here is my attempt at creating the shared universe that my Fate stories will be taking place in. That's right folks, this is what Kinoko Nasu refuses to do for his works. A shared universe is a concept that hasn't be seen or even done in anime or manga and I don't really see why it hasn't be done. Look at how successful the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is in Hollywood and just imagine the kind of success that anime and manga would have if that concept was successfully done. That is what I am going to attempt with my Fate stories because really, despite Nasu making several highly acclaimed and successfully works, he at times makes these idiotic decisions concerning his various works that irk me to no end.

His works share various concepts such as Magic (the Five True Magics), magecraft, magic circuits, mystic eyes, the soul, the Age of Gods, the Age of Man, Phantasmal Species, Akasha, Alaya and Gaia etc. But Nasu himself has officially stated that each of his works are separate, self-contained parallel worlds that while sharing the same foundation are completely different from one another. Nasu goes on to say there are two type primary types of worlds: the **Fate Worlds** and the **Tsukihime** Worlds. Fate Worlds are those based in the "affirmation of History History" where the original Dead Apostles created by the True Ancestors never formed the aristocratic elite **Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors** and where Heroic Spirits can be summoned. Tsukihime Worlds are where the Dead Apostles, the "antithesis of Human History", are the main focus of the "story" and where the idea of summoning Heroic Spirits is laughable. Then he claims that there are worlds that are neither type but have the same elements of both for some unknown reason.

Lets go on and all admit that this is completely and totally stupid! Why separate his works like this when Nasu could have been the first to have started the Shared Universe Concept in the anime and manga community. Hell it could have led to possible crossovers attempts between certain anime and mangas. Think about it; the idea of Bleach doing a crossover event with Naruto would get the fandoms of both hyped at the idea happening.

Anyway, it is plain idiotic to have these wonderful worlds as separates parallel worlds that fall under one of two primary types and then convolute the whole concept with nonsensical bullshit. Nasu once stated in **Type-Moon Ace Vol. 10** that Fate Zero is a subtly shifted parallel world to Fate/Stay Night despite the fact that HE, Kinoko Nasu, officially set Fate Zero up as the prequel to Fate/Stay Night. How in the bloody hell can you say one thing, like Fate Zero being the "official" prequel to Fate/Stay Night then turn around and say that no, Fate Zero is a subtly different parallel world. And just recently Nasu declared Fate Zero non-canon! Non-fucking-canon! How can he claim Fate Zero non-canon yet still have characters from Fate/Stay Nights recall events from Fate Zero, then that technically means that Fate/Stay Night should be non-canon as well. The decisions he makes are unreasonable, unjustified and as I said before nonsensical.

Another reason for me doing this is that Nasu cannot, for the life of him, explain shit properly. One primary example is Aoko Aozaki's True Magic, the 5th True Magic known as Blue. Nasu states that the 5th True Magic deals with Time Travel, consumption and extinction. Okay what does that actually mean? Because Nasu cannot properly explain the concepts he presents us in a clear and concise manner, like other anime and manga do, and especially without overly complicated techno jargon we as the fans cannot gain a clear idea on what Nasu it trying (and failing) to explain to us as to how the mechanics of his series actually work.

As such, I endeavour to do what Nasu can and will not do; create a shared universe in which all of his works take place in the same universe and where there is the possibility interacting with each other and creating exciting new routes to be explored by the fandom. I will also try to give clear and concise explanations for the concepts Nasu had introduced to us but at the same time put my own unique twist on them to make them more interesting. Now do to me being unable to find information about Nasu's works Fire Girl and Girls' Works, they will not be part of this project of mine. Other works such as Canaan and DDD will be part of the project as I will incorporate them into my Fate stories. I will NOT include any of the Fate content that came out in comedy/gag materials as I personally see them as non-canon (your not the only to make things non-canon Nasu!).

So I welcome you all to the _**Nasuverse: The RWOL Version**_.


End file.
